A recessed luminaire typically needs to be retained in a structure, such as a ceiling. A retention structure or system may be used to retain the recessed luminaire behind the ceiling. For example, the retaining structure or system may be used to retain the housing of the recessed luminaire that has other lighting components, such as a light source, disposed therein. One method of retaining the recessed luminaire behind a ceiling includes use of attachment bars that are attached to structures such as joists or T-bars. Another method of retaining the recessed luminaire behind a ceiling includes use of cables to suspend the recessed luminaire.
In some instances, a luminaire retention structure that eliminates the need to install a hanger bar or cable behind a ceiling may be desirable. In some circumstances, such a luminaire retention structure may allow faster installation of recessed luminaries.